


Moment

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Hero Worship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Two cadets bump into a hotshot pilot.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



"Holy crow," said Lance. "You're Takashi Shirogane." 

"Call me Shiro," he said, smiling, and held out his hand.

Lance shook it eagerly. "Lance," he said, then gestured. "And this is Hunk."

"Hey," said Hunk, shaking Shiro's hand in turn. "Nice to meet you."

"And you, cadets," said Shiro. "You here for the simulator?"

Lance coughed. "Err... yeah."

"Good. Practice is important." 

Lance nodded.

"Well... I'll let you get on with it," Shiro said. "See you around."

He smiled again as he left.

"That guy is my hero," whispered Lance.

"Yeah, dude," replied Hunk, looking at Lance's flushed cheeks. "I know."


End file.
